Unicron Under Your Bed
by Synchronize
Summary: ZE FLUFF! LET IT STEAL YOU AWAY! Oh and enjoy some cute, non-yaoi, Jazz/Prowl sparkling-ness


**I REFUSE TO LABEL THIS AS YAOI! It is two little sparklings and no, never am I ever going to cross that line no matter how much of a yaoi-ist I am. But here is some cute fluff just for you people (and mostly Wild-sunshine) LET THE FLUFF FILL YOU WITH STUFFING LIKE MATERIAL OF CUDDLY GOODNESS!!!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own, if I did there would be many episodes solely dedicated to little sparkling episodes for some reason. I love the idea of sparklings. THEY ARE SO CUTE!  
**

* * *

Prowl was a perfect little sparkling compared to the standard sparkling. He was nice and quiet and polite to his caretakers. He played well, on few occasions, with other sparklings and never made much of a fuss and helped take care of his fellow sparklings. He was the perfect one, until they tried to put him into recharge. It wasn't that Prowl didn't want to recharge, oh no, but whenever he recharged his highly advanced processor would replay every little memory of the day so he could watch what he did and spot his daily mistakes that he would rectify.

But there were also the stories he would remember, because he loved when the caretakers would tell stories, and one of the stories centered around a certain mech by the name of Unicron.

_Ruler of the forsaken._

A terrible, terrible, mech that was meant to strike fear in the hearts of every bot, young and old. He was always told that Unicron waited on little sparklings that would get out of their berths or cribs and then would eat them.

_Devourer of worlds. _

So Prowl took it upon himself to stay awake and watch for other sparklings trying to get out of their cribs. No he never got out of his crib which made his plan so foolproof. He would stay in his crib and warn the other sparklings of the consequences and they would listen to him and go back into their crib before Unicron had a chance to snatch them away.

_Brother of Primus._

Then again, that was only if any sparklings had tried to get out of their cribs. So far none had tried to do so. He reasoned that they had put some serious thought into the words of their caretakers and most of them put up little fuss when being put into recharge. But Prowl continued to stay awake just in case any of the other sparklings wanted to test their caretakers words and risk their afterburners. He didn't want to lose any of them to that mean Unicron.

_There is a reason to fear Unicron._

And then another idea struck Prowl, it was such a great idea that, had he not been lying down, would have swept him off his pedes. He crawled over to the bars on his crib and looked around the dark floor of the room. In the dark he tried to search for any sign of Unicron hiding under anything, waiting like a predacon for any foolish sparkling to jump onto the floor.

_He'll pull you in._

Prowl tried to get closer to the ground and look under any of the near by cribs to see if Unicron was using them as a hiding space. Oh yes he was supposed to be very big-Devourer of worlds and all- but maybe he was a tricky mech that could compact himself. He was Primus' brother so didn't that mean he could do some of the same things Primus could do? Prowl pushed his little head through the bars and squirmed until he could slid between the bars and look under the cribs. He looked to the left and as his head rotated to the right he spied something that terrified him.

_He will eat your spark._

A large blue optic stared back at him from under his own crib. Unicron was hiding under his crib all of the time which was why he never saw him. Prowl started to struggle to get his head un-stuck from between the bars. Unicron, his reasoned, had been waiting for him and him alone all of this time. Hiding right under his crib just to snatch him away quicker so that he wouldn't make a sound when caught. Finally, after much squirming, he wrenched his head out from between the bars and let out a staticky gasp.

_He will spit you out, a pit-spawn spark anew._

He crawled back to the center of his crib and hid under the covers for a few moments. He waited to see if Unicron would rise up from under his crib and just snatch him right then and there. He hoped not, he really hoped not. Prowl didn't want to go into the pit. He wanted to stay with all of the other sparklings and protect them. And then another thought struck him. Who would protect him from Unicron? The caretakers weren't there and he was just a sparkling-and what was he thinking about taking on such a big mech?

_Your spark will know no rest._

Prowl's spark surged in his chest in fear. He didn't want to become some evil minion of a mad mech like Unicron. He let out a whimper laced with static as he imagined the horrors that he would be put through. Like doing chores. Or watching the younger sparklings or…or…..never getting another energon goodie.

"Psst." Someone hissed from beyond the darkness. Prowl curled under the covers, fearing Unicron was trying to lure him out of his safe spot. Prowl told himself that it wouldn't work and he wouldn't look out from under his covers.

"Psst." Someone hissed again, "Hey, Prowlie, are you okay?" Prowl knew that voice, and that nickname that he definitely wasn't fond of. He peeked out from under his covers and looked around. He spotted two glowing blue optics across the room. Jazz, the silly black and white sparkling, painted like him but without wings, was standing up in his crib and looking at him. He called again.

"Prowlie are you alright? What's the matter?" He whispered so as to not alert the caretakers.

"I-go back to bed Jazz, I'm fine." Prowl whispered back. Hoping that Jazz wouldn't try to come and check on him. Unicron might just not care who he ate just as long as he ate a sparkling and if Jazz was going to check in on him he would have to jump out of his crib.

_And those you love._

"Not until you tell me what's wrong Prowlie." Jazz insisted. He tried to pull himself over the railing of his crib and was very adamant on getting over it. Prowl tried to think fast.

"Nothing Jazz! I just remembered something bad and I woke up! Don't come over just go back to bed!" Prowl hissed. Jazz stopped and teetered on the railing.

"Right, then why was your head stuck between the bars a few minutes ago?" Prowl was stunned, he couldn't think of anything to say. Jazz leaned forward a little to gain momentum to flip over. Prowl's thoughts kicked into gear again.

"Jazz don't!" And then he briefly thought about how Jazz always ruined his foolproof plans. If he jumped onto the ground Unicron would surely snatch him up and eat him. And Prowl wouldn't be able to save him, "Jazz please listen! Unicron is under my crib!" Jazz stopped teetering and looked at him with brighter optics.

"What?"

"Look under my crib. It's Unicron! He's waiting for one of us to get out of our cribs and I think he wants me! Jazz please don't get out!" Prowl begged him, his head had made its way out from under the covers to make sure Jazz could see his fear.

"Unicron won't catch me." Jazz, even though he couldn't really see it, smiled at him, "I'm a quick sparkling. I bet you I can get over there so fast he won't know my feet ever touched the ground. I'll come over there and protect you from him Prowlie!" Jazz whispered and leaned forward once again. He flipped over the railing and landed on his afterburner but quickly recovered and stood up, sneaking along the line of cribs. He kept his optics on the large glowing blue optic under Prowl's crib, watching it warily. He tiptoed and darted around, trying to keep Unicron guessing so that he wouldn't have a good time to strike out at him. He was getting closer to Prowl's crib and Unicron still hadn't attacked him. Prowl waited, vents creased working and his systems heated up in anticipation. He knew Jazz was going to get eaten, he was sure of it.

_Will be dragged down with you._

He didn't want to be the death of Jazz and with a courage he didn't know he had he got up from under his covers and quickly helped Jazz up into his crib. Amazingly they had fooled Unicron somehow. Maybe it was Jazz's sneaking abilities or maybe it was Prowl's quick actions that just saved Jazz from being taken by Unicron. He didn't know but Jazz was safe and off the ground. Even if he wasn't in his own crib.

Jazz quickly pushed him back into his covers and pulled them over their heads and held him close.

"Don't worry Prowlie, I'm here now and did you see me? I was so fast at sneaking past him he didn't even notice me! So I'll stay here and with my expert sneaking skills I'll make sure that we'll sneak off together if he tries to take you away. But I doubt he's gonna find us under all these covers!" Jazz was giggling and holding him closer

"Please don't' call me Prowlie, Jazz," Prowl asked and when he saw Jazz's saddened face in the glow of his own little optics he tried to find something to say that was nicer, he didn't mean to hurt Jazz after he just promised to protect him, "Um… okay, just don't call me Prowlie all the time from now on okay? You can still call me Prowlie just not all the time…. And thank you."

Jazz's mood immediately brightened and he hugged Prowl closer, "You're welcome Prowlie-owl. I mean Prowl. You're welcome! I just wanna make sure you stay safe because I don't want you to go anywhere. Life wouldn't be as fun without you around." Prowl felt a little stunned by his words and then he started to feel giggly, his spark spinning happily in his chest.

'Thank you Jazzy. That's really nice of you to say." He hugged Jazz back and felt safe and tired. Maybe he could recharge now. Since Unicron wasn't going to be getting any sparklings tonight.

"Hey, I can't call you Prowlie all the time and now you are calling me Jazzy?" Jazz muttered but Prowl didn't answer back. Jazz noticed Prowl was already back in recharge and decided that if Prowl thought it was safe enough to then he could slip back into recharge as well.

-o-

Jazz was the first to wake up the next morning and used the same technique he used last night to get out of his own crib and now out of Prowl's and tottered around, still a little sleepy. He then was on full alert as he remembered what happened the night before and pressed himself to the joined legs of Prowl's crib and the crib next to his. He used his sneaking skills to keep himself from possibly being spotted but he needed to check. He didn't want Unicron coming back and try taking Prowl on another night. He had to see if Unicron was still there. He peered under the crib and saw the glowing blue optic but from the light shinning in through the windows there was something different about the optic. I

It was made of grey metal and glowing blue tendrils seemed to wrap themselves around it in no specific pattern. He reached under the crib even though his spark was pulsing wildly in fear, and grabbed and pushed the optic out from under the crib. Raising a pede to defend himself in case Unicron decided to lash out at him Jazz watched the optic roll to a stop a few inches in front of him. He was surprised by what he found.

It was a medium sized ball, one that could shrink and expand but normally stayed at a medium size so that no sparkling would try to stand on it or eat it. Jazz chuckled to himself and then kicked the ball back over to the toy section. With each kick he pretended it was the real Unicron and thought how he was teaching Unicron a lesson in not messing with Prowl. Ever.

Yes he was going to protect Prowl and make sure Unicron never took him away.

* * *

**THE POWER OF FLUFF COMPELS YOU!**


End file.
